The Shinonome Rescue
by Spike the Seventh Element
Summary: At a party, Hakase accidentally ruins the "One Year High School Anniversary" and Nano finally has had enough. All of the Shinonome's might do something they will regret... They also run into a dangerous foe along the way.


This Fanfiction is for Nexvesica. Just so you know, I am putting my heart and soul into this one. I hope you all enjoy. (Especially Nexvesica). Let's get started!

* * *

"Wow! I can't believe it's been one year since I let you go to High School!" Hakase says jumping up and down with glee.

"Yes. This party is going to be great!" Nano says also excited, but not as energetic.

"Umm, a little help?" Hakase is trying to hang a banner that says 'One year High School Anniversary' on it.

"Here." Nano picks her up and she puts it in the nails.

"This looks great!" Hakase says smiling as she backs up to see the whole room.

"Nice work." Nano says to Hakase.

"Are you sure you want to do it here, because I know how important your identity is." Hakase says almost like she is trying to whisper, but no one is here yet.

"Don't worry, as long as you are on your best behavior, Sakamoto doesn't talk, and I remain calm everything will be fine. Besides, Yukko says whenever they throw these 'One Year Anniversaries', they have to be done in the house of the student. She says 'Even Mai and Mio went through it." Nano smiles.

"So you want me to be on my best behavior? I will do it!" Hakase cheers.

"I'm not used to me saying 'Meow' everywhere I go, but I don't want to ruin your reputation. I heard that there is going to me more than your friends there. Seems like a big deal since the school year is over." Sakamoto interrupts the conversation.

"I want you to be on your best behavior as well. Everyone will think I'm a freak if this doesn't work as planned. So yes, it is a big deal." Nano says a little worried.

"Don't worry; this party will be a blast!" Hakase cheers once again.

Just then the doorbell rings.

"That must be my friends!" Nano says as she looks at her arm which opens up to show the time. "Right on time, too!"

She opens the door, not to find her friends, but an eight-year-old little boy in a white lab coat like Hakase, but has a blue tie instead. He also has shaggy black hair.

"Hello. Where's Hakase?" The Boy asks.

"Right here!" Hakase shows herself with excitement.

"Niece!" The Boy says as he tackles Hakase and starts hugging her tight.

"Cousin!" Hakase says with a giant smile.

"Now who is this?" Nano asks curiously.

Hakase gets up from the ground and introduces him. "This is my cousin, Jo!"

"Hello." Jo bows.

"How far away do you live?" Nano inquires.

"Well, I live halfway across Japan, so that is why I'm not here most of the time.

Nano looks around with curiosity. "Where are your parents?" She asks.

"Nano!" Hakase says with a little irritation.

"It's okay, Hakase. My family fell under the same fate as Hakase's. I live by myself." Jo says a little upset.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Nano apologizes.

"It's fine. I just don't have the brains like Hakase, so I couldn't build a companion. It got scary being alone, but I was able to cheer myself up whenever I was down by coming here and playing with my number one Professor!" Jo says, giving Hakase a smile.

"And you will always be my assistant, Jo!" Hakase gives a smile back.

They hug each other again and the doorbell rings again.

"That must be my friends." Nano opens the door again and this time sees Yukko, Mio, and Mai.

"Let's party!" Yukko yell as she runs inside.

"Yukko, where are your manners?" Mio reprimands Yukko.

"Now who is this little guy?" Yukko runs over to Jo, ignoring Mio.

"I'm Jo. I am Hakase's cousin." He says proudly.

"Oh, you are so cute!" Yukko smiles.

Jo blushes.

"So, when is everyone else going to come?" Mai asks.

"Soon, probably." Mio says.

"What do you want to do until then?" Hakase asks.

"How about we play a few games?" Nano recommends.

"Sounds like fun!" Yukko says.

30 MINUTES LATER…

"Mahjong!" Mai cheers.

"Darn it! You beat us again. You are good at this game." Yukko applauds.

"Thank you." Jo appreciates with a little blush.

Just then, the doorbell rings.

"I heard the party was here?" Tsuyoshi Nakanojō asks.

"Right this way!" Nano says, pointing inside.

After that, more people started to arrive and the party was booming. They started the music and Jo starts tapping his foot.

"What is this?" Jo says in perplexity.

"You never heard of dancing?" Hakase asks.

"What is dancing?" Jo inquires still in puzzlement.

"Well, it's like…" Hakase can't put her finger on it. "It's when you enjoy music and you want to get up and do a few moves, like this." Hakase starts dancing.

"Like this?" Jo starts dancing. He is stumbling and falls over. "It's hard." Jo says.

"Well, there's also singing." Hakase advises.

"Now what's singing?" Jo asks once again bewildered.

"Well, it's kind of like this." Hakase starts singing.

"You mean like this?" Jo begins to sing.

"Just like always, I love you. 

Take me away with your kiss.

I will never forget you, your precious memory,

Grilled food is only for one day;

Kick Reason to the curb and just follow me."

"Wow! You are really good at singing!" Hakase gives a round of applause for Jo. "You must be a natural! Come, I'll dance and you can sing!" Hakase starts dancing and Jo starts singing.

Hakase is getting a little reckless as she is knocking over a few things.

Sakamoto sees her and walks over to Nano. He tugs on her dress.

"So how is your sister?" Nano asks Mio.

Sakamoto tugs again. This time she sees and looks at him.

"Meow." Sakamoto is nudging his head to the side to talk to her.

"Excuse me for a moment. Sakamoto needs to go." Nano says. She picks him up, walks in the hallway and starts talking to her.

"What is it?" Nano asks with a little irritation.

"It's Hakase. She is being a little irresponsible. I think you might need to scold her." Sakamoto highly suggests.

"Oh come on, it's a party. Let her go for today." Nano says giving Hakase a little grace.

"But that's just it. That's what you always say. You are never stern enough, so she thinks she can get away with that. Someone needs to teach her a lesson. One time is fine, two times is decent, but this is happening all the time! It has to stop." Sakamoto says.

"Maybe I'll talk to her later, but in front of every freshman in school? Not a good time." Nano explains.

"Alright, but get her attitude straight." Sakamoto notifies sternly.

They walk back and Nano continues talking with Mio. "Now where was I…?"

Meanwhile, Hakase hears her favorite song, Hakase no Suki Nano Nano, comes on she starts to sing.

"You seem like this song." Jo comprehends.

"I made this song! I know every note!" Hakase says.

"Wow! I wish I had my own song!" Jo says with a little jealousy.

Hakase hits the table and a remote pops out of her sleeve. A soda cup falls over. The soda flows from the cup to the remote. Sparks start flying from the remote.

"Uh oh." Hakase says in extreme worry.

"Uh oh? What is that?" Jo asks.

"The remote to Nano." Hakase says in sorrow. They both look at each other.

"UH OH!" They both squeal in panic. They move their heads around the corner to see everyone else in the living room. They both see Nano shaking.

"It must be cold in here." Nano says.

"Whew, it was only the vibration setting." Hakase sighs in relief.

"I'm not so sure about that…" Jo says. He grabs her head to move around the corner again to see Nano freaking out.

Roll Cakes are flying everywhere, her rocket feet are activated, her key is spinning, and she is shooting bullets from her gun arm into the ceiling. The party turns from fun to a complete catastrophe in a matter of seconds. Everything in her deactivates and she falls to the ground. Nano is now the negative center of attention.

"Hakase, did you do this?" Nano says, about to burst with anger.

"Nano… I'm sorry." She says.

Nano starts getting a thought in her head from a few minutes ago. _"You are never stern enough, so she thinks she can get away with that. Someone needs to teach her a lesson."_

Sakamoto's words echo through her head.

She gets up without saying another word, grabs Hakase's ear and pulls her aside. She begins to scream.

"What is your problem?!" Nano screams.

"Hakase didn't mean to…" Hakase tries to explain.

"I thought I told you to be on your best behavior! You make me so infuriated sometimes! Ordinarily it isn't that bad, but this is the last straw, Hakase!" Nano continues to scream.

"Nano, it was…" Hakase tries to explain again.

"Let me guess, it was Sakamoto, isn't it? You know I am so tired of your excuses, Hakase. 'Sakamoto did this, Sakamoto did that…' You just keep on finding excuses so that you are not in trouble." Nano begins to rant.

"No, Nano it was just…" Hakase attempts to give details, but she gets cut off again.

"Well, no more. I am so sick and tired of your games! Sakamoto is your scapegoat; well this time he helped me open my eyes." Nano screams in an extremely harsh fashion.

"Nano, it wasn't her fault…" Jo tries to clarify, but he too gets congested from talking.

"Stay out of this if you know it's good for you!" Nano scolds.

When Nano turns around again, she sees Hakase's face covered in blue streams like a rapid river. She starts to sob, trying to wipe the tears away, but the water continues to flow down her face. Nano is still ruthless as she continues.

"Now it's time to pay. You will go to your room, not come out until the party is over, and not have dinner." Nano says. "I hope it was worth it making me look like a buffoon in front of everyone."

Nano points upstairs and Hakase slouches up the stairs. The tears do not cease as the tears flow down the stairs.

"A party isn't a party with out my Professor. I'm getting out of here, too." Jo says still defending Hakase.

"Go right ahead! See if I care!" Nano yells.

Jo runs up the stairs to calm down Hakase.

"Nano is a robot?" Mio asks as Nano walks back to the living room. Everyone starts murmuring about what just happened.

Nano calms down before talking. "Sorry about that, folks. We can still have a fun time, right?"

MEANWHILE…

Hakase maintains to snivel on her bed.

"It's okay, my Professor. Everything will be fine." Jo tries to reassure her.

"It's not okay! Something needs to be done! Nano's acting so mean and I think I need to do something." Hakase says slowly turning from depression to fury.

"What are you going to do?" Jo says a little concerned.

"I don't know…" She thinks for a moment. "I know! I will put in a very annoying module in her! No, that's not good enough… I know! I will shut her down! That will show her… but that seems excessively mean." She continues to think… "I got it!" Hakase finally comes up with a plan.

"What is it?" Jo asks.

Hakase whispers the plan in his ear. "Are you mad?" Jo says. "That's insane! Are you sure you want to do that?" Jo asks.

"Yes. I am positive. Nothing will show her better then this ingenious plan!" Hakase says.

"Then… then you are going to need some help, my Professor." Jo says boldly.

"I knew I could count on you." Hakase says.

* * *

What is she planning? Find out next time!

By the way, the underlined part is English lyrics to a Japanese song called ろん -「おちゃめ機能」 or in English, FUKKIRETA by Vocaloid.


End file.
